<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Открытки на День всех влюбленных by WTF Shageev and roles 2021 (shageev_team)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293629">Открытки на День всех влюбленных</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shageev_team/pseuds/WTF%20Shageev%20and%20roles%202021'>WTF Shageev and roles 2021 (shageev_team)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Челлендж, Shageev 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Антон Шагин - Fandom, Максим Матвеев - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Diptych, Fanart, Gen, Pencil, Poetry, WTF Kombat 2021, Watercolors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shageev_team/pseuds/WTF%20Shageev%20and%20roles%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сет авторских открыток со стихами.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Челлендж, Shageev 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Открытки на День всех влюбленных</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Для голосования: WTF Shageev and roles 2021 - "Открытки на День всех влюбленных"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/da/55/PcQcnNu6_o.jpg"></a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/9b/0e/FOwZ3hI4_o.jpg"></a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/b2/76/UzNwITcK_o.jpg"></a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/6b/4f/kasWF42M_o.jpg"></a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/96/2d/UR0nWZZn_o.jpg"></a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/5f/82/Apz4NZrO_o.jpg"></a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/34/28/MB4iM0bG_o.jpg"></a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/d1/c6/3m6anTlp_o.jpg"></a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/3c/43/BmHJL2vB_o.jpg"></a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/9c/b7/3iD92nme_o.jpg"></a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/45/e7/z4AtjDZy_o.jpg"></a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>